Distorted Barriers
by Minamoto Miyuki
Summary: Sensui muses over light and darkness. . . (Sensui Arc)


Distorted Barriers

By: Minamoto Miyuki

*!*!*!* = Change of POV (point of view)

*~*~*~*

So much has changed . . . He's changed. . .

Sensui stares at the blue-green headed figure . . . purposefully. . .

Itsuki is wary under the heavy gaze. . . He knows Sensui would never hurt him . . . no he was too useful. . .

Sensui use to be the ideal fighter for all that was good and right . . . until the Black Chapter. . . 

Sensui use to look at humans and demons like one would look at yin and yang. . .white and black. . .light and darkness. . .nice and nasty. . .good and evil. . .

Sensui didn't fully comprehend how distorted the lines where. . .the lines that separated good and evil. . .Sensui didn't understand, then that is, how those lines where never really there. . .

But there is good in all beings. . . Humans and Demons. . that's what Sensui used to see, he saw past the corruption and the evilness, but. . .now he's lost that image. . .lost hold of his reality, lost hold of the fact that he was human that he was not like the rest that. . . he was better. . .

He was better than any human or demon . . . better than me, always, even now . . . confused and scarred for life. . .

He wants and end to it. . .and end to human life. . .that's his purpose in opening the boundaries between the Ningenkai and the Makai. . . to let the demons in to take care of the humans. . .

Humans have no chance . . . and I pity them. 

I do this only because I feel obliged to Sensui.  . .and I should. . . If it weren't for him, I'd be dead.

Somehow . . . back when I first met him . . . he saw something in me. . .

Maybe he saw in me what he used to see in humans?

A small flickering flame of light . . . but that is foolish, I'm a demon and the un-arguable fact, is that demons are evil through-and-through. . .

*!*!*!*

Itsuki was beautiful. . . I always believed so, knew so, even when I first met him, when he was malnourished and covered in blood. . .on the run from Reikai authorities for something he didn't do. . .

I was foolish then . . . believing I and what I was fighting for was good . . . and demons where evil. . .

But Itsuki opened the door for the emotion of doubt.

I knew when I first saw him, on his knees, injured right arm clasped against his chest, green hair un-kempt and falling in his eye's. . .eye's blank with understanding. . .understanding he was going to die. . . I knew then that he was different from the other demons I had hunted down and killed.

I had killed all the others so easily . . . but there was something about this thin, frail, delicate demon . . . and I found myself unable to take his life. . .

I turned him into Koenma, and not long after Koenma put me in charge of him, kind of like an assistant Reikai detective, seemed Koenma had my weakness, and couldn't put him prison. . .Itsuki would have never lasted long in Reikai prison. . .

I was enchanted by Itsuki, I found myself drawn towards him, and soon we where able to develop a friendship. . .

But then . . . we where sent on that mission. . . that one mission that destroyed everything I believed in . . . I saw the black club, doing horrible things to demons . . . and I remember seeing a pretty male demon with blue-green hair who looked so much like Itsuki. . . I saw them molest him and violate him. . .and it made me furious. . .filled me with and unquenchable thirst for their blood, and before I knew it, they where all dead and my hands covered in there blood, Itsuki stood staring at me with shock. Eyes filled with several intermingling emotions . . . among them fear.

I had heard a choked gasp . . . and looked over to find the demon that looked so much like Itsuki shuddering in a corner . . . and then everything had gone black. . .

I had been so confused. . . Itsuki became quiet towards me, I knew I had scared him. . .and suddenly I became obsessed. . .so obsessed it drove me to steal the Black Chapter from Reikai. . . The Black Chapter which was forbidden for any human ever to see. . .

When Itsuki found out I had stolen it (I hadn't watch it yet then) he became hysterical . . . he begged, pleaded with me to return it to Koenma. . not to watch, that there where some things best not to know. . .

Sometimes I wish I had listened.

But now I know . . . know how wrong I was . . . we where the same . . . humans and demons we are the same in so many ways, so many ways. . .

"Sensui . . ." Itsuki repeated quietly, slightly unnerved under my gaze. . .he had been trying to get my attention for awhile  now. . . but Itsuki always had my attention. . .Itsuki was everything to me. . . Itsuki was the light and I was the dark . . . and the darkness always was seeking a way to corrupt the light. . .

*!*!*!*

A/N: Its done . . . my first YYH fic. I love Sensui and Itsuki.  . . *wistful sigh* my fav. characters in the whole series. . .

Well this is my birthday update . . . Happy Birthday 14th birthday to me *grins*


End file.
